Supernatural Commercials
by The2FandomGirls
Summary: Basically, this is where we write some parodies we came up with in the forms of a commercial! Its fun, light-hearted and we are not promoting anything. Its just for fun! We also do take requests! Right Now: Flamin Hot Cheetos in Flamin Hot Hell!
1. Summary

Story Name: Supernatural Commercials

Written By: Rose and Ann Winpengibback

Status: In-Progress

Summary: Basically, this is where we write some parodies we came up with in the forms of a commercial! Its fun, light-hearted and we are not promoting anything. Its just for fun! We also do take requests!

Rating: T (This is rated Teen for the language used in it)


	2. Snickers Commercial

**A/N:**

 **So, Hey Guys! Long time no write! So, I, Rose Winpengibback, am the one who publishes these commercials onto . But we both write these commercials. We got the idea to do this while we did a texting cosplay with another one of our friends. We hope you enjoy this as much as we did, and for the first four chapters, we will not accept requests as we have already made them, but for the ones after, we will. ENJOY!**

Snickers Commercial #1:

 **Dean:** Sammy, you turn into Satan when ure hungry, here *holds out some candy bar* have a Snickers.

 **Sam:** *growls at Dean, but takes the candy bar* *eats bar*

*a huge sized bar appears on screen*

 **AD Narrator:** You're not yourself when you're hungry. So have a Snickers so you don't get addicted to demon blood and jump Satan out of his cage in hell and jump start the Apocalypse and let him wear you to prom!

 **AD Narrator:** Eat Snickers!

 **End Note:**

 **HOW WAS IT!? Did ya'll like it? Please remember to comment your thoughts and leave requests if you like. Gotta Go,**

 **~Rose Winpengibback!**


	3. Snickers Commercial 2

**A/N:**

 **WHAT!? ANOTHER UPDATE IN THE SAME DAY!? Well, we already wrote this, so yeah. This commercial takes place in season 9, during the episode, "Dog Dean Afternoon." Hope you like it!**

Snickers Commercial #2:

Narrator: You're not yourself when you're hungry.

Narrator: Even after you have eaten a cheeseburger, barked at the mailman, played fetch with ure brother, had a staring competition with an actual dog, argued with a pigeon and tried to kill it. So have a Snickers, it will satisfy you and break the spell that turned you into part dog. Snickers, keeps you cool.

Narrator: It's also dog friendly!

 **End Note:**

 **Was it good? Please comment your thoughts. Reviews are really appreciated. See you during next chapter,**

 **~Rose Winpengibback!**


	4. Snickers Commercial 3

**A/N:**

 **THREE UPDATES!? What a treat for you! And it was already written. Sorry for those really short chapters, but at the time, those were the best ones we could think of. This one is much longer than the first two. ENJOY!**

Snickers Commercial #3:

 **Narrator** : Now time for another ad.

*eye on a figure* *short with hazel eyes and hazel hair, he has a candy bar in his hand. eats candy bar*

 **Gabriel:** *face camera as he dramatically sighs in pleasure* You're not yourself when you're hungry. I turn into the trickster when I'm hungry.

 **Gabriel** : *shows Snickers bar towards camera* So have a Snickers!

*a huge Snickers bar dramatically appears in a most of fog*

 **AD Narrator:** You're not yourself when you're hungry. So have a Snickers.

 **Narrator:** Now back to the show!

 **AD Narrator:** Nope! Time for another ad!

 **Sam:** Dean, stop trying to kill me! *says annoyed*

 **Dean:** *growls in response as he turns his eyes black*

 **Sam:** *annoyed and frustrated* URGH! FINE! HERE! *pulls out Snickers bar* EAT THIS! You're never yourself when you're hungry Dean. You turned into a dog last time and now u turned into a Knight of hell. So have a Snickers and then after, if you still want to kill me then you can.

 **Dean:** *takes Snickers bar and eats it, black eyes turn into normal* *mouth full* Sammy I wanna kill u.

 **Sam:** *hurridley* WELP! JK! You can't kill me. I'll just douse you with holy fire and run the other way screaming, BLOODY MURDER! And pray that Cas comes and find me!

 **Dean:** *eyes turn black as an evil smirk comes on his face* SAMMY!

 **Sam:** *smiles nervously at camera* Welp, that's all for now!? Make sure to give your evil, demonic brother a Snickers with an engraved Devil's trap on it so that they turn back to normal and if they turn into a demon then they stay trapped. *runs in other direction*

 **Dean:** *growls* SAMMY! YOU GET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW U BITCH!

 **AD Narrator:** *Snickers bar appears with devil's trap on it* You're not yourself when you're hungry. So have a Snickers and pray to your brothers angel so he can take care of your demonic brother.

 **Ending Note:**

 **Hope ya'll liked it! Comment your thoughts and see ya later,**

 **~Rose Winpengibback!**


	5. Snickers Commercial 4

**A/N:**

 **FOUR UPDATES! I hope we're not spoiling you! Anyways, this is also pretty long, and has a surprise twist ending. I had so much fun writing it and surprising Ann! This is also our last Snickers commercial, so now is the time for you to start requesting. You can request, by PMing us or just commenting your request. ENJOY!**

Snickers Commercial #4:

 **Ad Narrator:** TIME FOR ANOTHER SNICKERS COMMERCIAL!

 **Sam:** Dad, you turn into a yellow-eyes when you're hungry.

 **John Winchester:** *as yellow-eyes* YOU ARE THE BOY KING SAM! YOU WILL BE KING! IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO RULE! *is killing Dean simultaneously*

 **Sam:** *glares at John* You know I won't be king! You gotta fight it dad.

 **Dean:** *chokes on his own blood*

 **Sam:** *repreminds* Stop killing Dean, Dad!

 **John/Azazel:** *childishly* NO!

 **Sam:** *glances at Dean and watches as he slumps over dying slowly* *groans and whines desperatley* DAD!

 **John/Azazel:** *rolls eyes* NO!

 **Sam:** *whimpers and makes puppy dog eyes* PLEASE DADDY!

 **John/Azazel:** *glares at Sam, exasperated* FINE!

 **Sam:** *still whimpering and puppy dog eyes intensifies*m*inncoently* Will you please eat this Snickers bar too daddy.

 **John/Azazel:** *grumbles and grabs bar*

 **John:** *turns back to normal* SAMMY! *runs and hugs Sam*

 **Sam:** *squeaks and hugs John* DADDY!

 **John/Azazel:** *in tears* WE GOTTA SAVE DE!

*John and Sam rush over to see Dean hunched over on the floor covered in blood and see blood pooling around him*

 **Sam:** *tears* DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNN!

 **John:** *a few tears in his eyes and shakes Dean* DEAN! SON!

 **John:** *feels for a pulse but finds none*

 **John:** *looks at Sam with sadness in his eyes*

 **Sam:** *chockes* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *screams and wails and cries, pounds fists on the pavement and cries for Dean*

 **Dean:** *annoyed as he blinks, awake* OH MY GOD WILL YOU QUIT YOUR WHINING AND YOUR CRYING!

 **Sam:** *quietly* De? *sniffs*

 **Dean:** *annoyed* YEAH ITS ME! GOD! I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP CAN I!

 **Dean:** *rants* AND THIS FAKE BLOOD! IT TASTES LIKE ASS! I'M SO GOING TO KILL CHUCK FOR THIS AND HIS ROTTEN COMMERCIAL!

*Sam and John glare at Dean*

*screen fades black* CRACK* SNAP! BOOM*

 **Dean:** SON OF A BITCH!

 **AD Narrator:** You're not yourself when ure hungry. So have a Snickers and make sure u don't accidentally kill ure oldest so he has to taste fake blood...

*screen still black with a dramatically huge Snickers bar on it*

 **Dean:** *collapses*

 **Sam:** Dean!?

 **Sam:** DAD THERE'S NO PULSE! DEAN DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE! HE ISNT BREATHING!

 **Sam:** *yells* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Ad Narrator:** ...that actually has poison in it and actually killed him.

? ﾟﾎﾵCARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON ? ﾟﾎﾵ

 **Ending Note:**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I so tricked you. Again, this was my own creation, (which Ann despised). Ann bawled her eyes out when I made this. Felt so much like a Supernatural writer when I wrote this, originally, it wasn't supposed to end like this, but then it came out like this, and I didn't want to change it. I can't believe so many people thought that I wouldn't kill Dean in the end. Did you expect this? Comment your response and by all means, request an ad. Make sure to include a brand and a type of brand. You may also request to have certain characters in the ad as well as what season you would like it in. Zooming Out,**

 **~Rose WInpengibback!**


	6. Flamin Hot Cheetos Commercial

**A/N**

 **Welp! Here we are! Back at it! So this one is about …. I can't tell u about! NO SPOILERS! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Camera:** *shows* A lone man covered in blood sitting in the middle of cage with fire surrounding the cage. Around the man are bodies that have exploded or have eyes burnt out. The man is sitting on top of the dead pretty man's head. A bag is held in in said dead man's hand.

 **Camera:** *zooms out and shows * Other dead bodies also have this bag.

 **Man Covered in Blood:** Mmmmmmmmmmmm. This is the spice of life. *grabs another chip* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, even Satan needs some fire in his veins.

 **Lucifer:** *shows bag to camera* That's why, I eat Flamin Hot Cheetos, they really give me the hell I deserve.

 **Narrator:** Flamin Hot Cheetos!

 **Camera:** *shows* A huge bag of Flamin Hot Cheetos dramatically appearing in the cage in a burst of orange and yellow flames.

 **Narrator:** The Cheetos that even give Satan a thirst for fire.

 **Camera:** *shows background*

 **Lucifer:** *in background* Mmmmmmmmmmm! *licks fingers* I should forget about ruling Hell. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! No, I shall be King of Flamin Hot Cheetos! Everyone shall bow down before me! All hail Lucifer! KING OF THE CHEETOS!

 **End Note:**

 **Well… that got weird fast. Come to think of it, all these commercials are weird. Hope you enjoyed this AD! Comment what product commercial you would like! And reviews are welcomed like Gabriel welcomes candy!**

 **Saving People, Hunting Things,**

 **-Rose!**


End file.
